Debes buscarte un nuevo amor
by Tutzy Cullen
Summary: One-Shot, basado en la cancion de Tranzass


Edward POV

En algunas noches sentía que mi cuerpo se partía en dos, el verla ahí sentada delante de mi mesa, el no poderle dirigir la palabra, me hacia sentirme el peor hombre. Me preguntaba tantas veces por ella, que era lo que le incomodaba, que es lo que pensaba, pero nunca había nada. Le quería decir que durante todo esto este tiempo había decidido amarla.

El tiempo paso, y las cosas seguían igual. Uno tras u otro eran los amores que la rondaban y ella seguía fiel a uno. Antes era mi amor, mi todo, mi vida y mi alma, y ahora se volvió escombro, ese del cual habíamos construido una barrera hecha por los dos y se derrumbo el día en que decidí dejarla ir. Descubrir que ella podría necesitar alguien mejor que yo, ese, quien no la lastime noche y día, que no la deje con la incertidumbre del ser que tiene enfrente. No seré bueno pero tampoco soy malo, la podré amar por siglos, pero ella solamente por años. Sabía que no la olvidaría, que ella estaría siempre impregnada en mi piel, noche y día.

Sabía que ella siempre preguntaba por mí con incertidumbre, pero nunca había esa felicidad en sus ojos. Teníamos la curiosidad del uno por el otro, pero yo no podía tenerla cercas, no podía.

Algunos días me preguntaba que tanto me miraba, sabia que le era familiar, éramos la combinación perfecta, pero siempre ahí algo que nos impidió seguir juntos. La deje escoger y vivir, y veme aquí sigo llorando por ese amor que deje ir. Esa atracción que había entre nosotros cuando éramos más chicos, con el tiempo fue más intensa, pero todo lo he eche a peder. Ella era menor que yo y yo, no corría con la misma suerte.

Los años pasaron y seguía diciendo que nadie como ella me conocería, sabia que ella nunca iba a encontrar la persona correcta, esa persona era yo, tampoco encontraría a ninguna que la hiciera sentir como yo lo hacia cada vez que la tocaba. Era egoísta de mi parte y no me retracto de decirlo, yo era el único dueño de aquellas emociones que transmitía su cuerpo, su voz y su dulce olor.

Sabía que ella tenía que buscar un nuevo amor, y lo había encontrado mas no lo ha amado. Sentir dicha y tristeza a la vez, están devastador, la dicha de saber que todavía me ama y la tristeza de saber que no soy yo quien esta a lado de ella. El entender que sus padres habían autorizado nuestra relación, el saber que todo iba hacer siempre felicidad, pero la inseguridad se apodero de mi cuerpo, el complejo de culpa por no dejarla vivir, fue mi decisión al dejarla ahí, en manos de otro.

Este a sido y será siempre el momento mas infeliz de mi vida, el a verla entregado a un hombre, cuyos sentimientos eran inferiores a los míos, el saber que ellos dos morirían juntos y serian 'Felices' por así decirlo, me dolía la poca alma que tenia. Ella como yo teníamos heridas, esas que con el tiempo nunca se llegarían a cicatrizar y que cuando yo me fuera ella sufriría mas.

Suspire robándome el último sorbo de su olor cuando paso aun lado de mí,_ te amare siempre._ Lo dije en susurro, mi hermana me tomo de la mano dándome esa fortaleza, sabia que no podía soportar mas tiempo verla ahí, de la mano de otro, entregándose ese anillo que uniría ese 'gran' amor. Desearía llorar, tomarla por los brazos y llevármela lejos, pero _no podía. _Desearle suerte es lo único que puedo hacer.

Su rostro ese que nunca olvidaría, ese con que cada noche vimos las estrellas desde nuestro prado, ese que fue testigo de tantas palabras y juramentos de amor, que hoy he roto.

Las últimas palabras se acercaban y el tiempo era lo que les quedaba a ellos, para mí y para mi familia eso ya era pasado.

_Puedes besar a la novia_, tome aire, el momento estaba por sucumbir, ese que tanto odiaría y se grabaría en mi mente. Sus rostros fueron más cercanos, las lágrimas de ella caían por su rostro, todos creían que era de felicidad, pero yo, era el único que sabia que eran de tristeza. Esa que nos perseguía durante mucho tiempo y que ahora seria por el resto de su vida y de mi existencia.

Salieron del lugar, rodeados de aplausos, gritos y sonrisas, pero de mi parte ni siquiera mis ojos se podían abrir.

El lugar quedo completamente solo y con aquel olor de ella, _fresillas_. Abrí los ojos esperando no ver nadie, pero ahí delante de mí estaba ella, mi único y gran amor.

Gracias por venir – dijo en susurro

Se que hace mucho te dije que no te fallaría, perdón amor, perdón por el gran castigo que te estoy dando, por ser un ser totalmente egoísta y saber que a pesar de que estés con el, nunca podrás ser feliz, el saber que las únicas verdaderas sonrisas yo te las saque, me hace sentirme satisfecho, pero… - su rostro empañado de lagrimas era la viva imagen de un corazón en proceso de muerte, ese cuando te entregas al ser mas despiadado para acabar con aquel dolor y darle tan fácil tu vida y tu libertad. – desearía ser yo el que hubiera estado a tu lado, ese para compartir una vida eterna, pero no podía.

Ed..ward.. basta – susurro

No puedo, tengo que dejarte ser feliz, tenemos que entender que nosotros cercas o lejos, siempre íbamos a sufrir amor – dije pasando mi mano por su mejilla, quitando las lagrimas de su rostro.

Pero como una vez me lo dijiste – dijo

'_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor' – _conteste por ella.

Dándole en beso en la frente y me fui, dejándola ahí de nuevo sola como hace tiempo lo había hecho.


End file.
